The present invention relates to a system for synchronizing shared objects among multiple applications each running inside its own virtual machine.
Computer hardware and storage media can only create, store, and process binary information, i.e. information written using only two digits, “0” and “1”. A compact disc, for example, has a surface subdivided into tiny sections that are either pitted (1) or not pitted (0) such that a laser can detect the presence or absence of pits. Similarly, microprocessors have inputs and outputs to which a reference voltage either is (1) or is not (0) present. (Microprocessors repeatedly measure the voltage at each input and output at regular intervals, or cycles—hence the speed of a processor is expressed in cycles per second, or “Hertz.”) Accordingly, any computer program, as well as any data used in that computer program, must first be expressed in binary code for a computer to run the program or process the data.
Though binary code is conceptually simple, its use to perform computerized tasks introduces two drawbacks. First, binary code is a relatively inefficient way to express information. As a simple example, the number “100” in decimal notation is expressed as “1100100” in binary code, and therefore must at a minimum occupy seven “pits” on a compact disc and/or occupy either a single input of a processor for seven cycles (if entered serially) or seven inputs for one cycle (if entered in parallel). In technical terms, the space that a piece of information occupies, or alternatively the number of time cycles a piece of information occupies, is referred to in “bits.” That is to say, the number “100” is a 7-bit number because it takes seven digits to express in binary code. The number “101” is also a 7-bit number, coded as 1100101, as is every number between “64” (1000000) and “127” (1111111).
In computer applications, binary code is even more inefficient because computerized information is, by convention, typically expressed in multiples of 8 bits, e.g. 8-bit, 16-bit, 24-bit, etc. The reason for this convention is that a computer processing or storage device has no physical way of distinguishing when one number ends and another number begins. Accordingly, the convention is to write a program that specifies the bit-rate, i.e. the number of bits that each piece of data processed in the program will occupy. If a program is written in 8-bit code, for example, every piece of data occupies eight bits, e.g. the number 0 is coded as 00000000, the number 1 is coded as 00000001, and the number 255 is coded as 11111111. In 8-bit code, therefore, every piece of data has a value between 0 and 255 and every piece of data occupies 8 bits even if it could theoretically be represented by a single bit. If a program requires that any piece of data take on a value greater than 255, the bit-rate for the program must be increased incrementally to 16-bit, 24-bit, etc. as appropriate.
A computer program operating in binary code may therefore use a tremendous amount of storage space and processor cycles, particularly when graphics are involved. For example, a photographic quality image is often coded at 24-bits for every pixel. If the image resolution is 2 million pixels, as is common with today's digital cameras, each image would occupy 48 million bits, or 4 Megabytes, where a byte is defined as 8 bits per byte (due to the convention of expressing binary code in multiples of 8 bits). Manipulating that image would similarly require 48 million cycles of processor time for each manipulation. The amount of storage space and processing time increases exponentially when manipulating video because the computer system must process and store many such images every second. In addition, there are many other computer applications that are at least as intensive as image processing. Applications of such intensity tend to slow considerably as data is “bottlenecked” in the computer system.
One way of minimizing the impact of the inefficiency of binary code has been to increase the amount of storage space and processing speed of computers. For example, personal computers sold commercially today offer up to 300 gigabytes (300 billion bytes) of hard drive storage, 4 gigabytes (4 billion bytes) of temporary memory storage, and processing speeds of over 4 gigahertz (4 billion cycles per second). Business computers, such those used in the motion picture industry are even faster and include more storage. In other words, as computer applications have demanded more storage space and processing time, the computers have become faster with higher storage capacity. Still, while these numbers are impressive, computer systems are not sufficiently fast as to eliminate all bottlenecks, and in fact, as computers become faster with more available storage, new applications are developed to take advantage of the improved technology so as to provide the need for even faster computers, even more storage space, etc.
Another way of minimizing the impact of the inefficiency of binary code is to write computer programs and applications as efficiently as possible. Thus there is always an emphasis on writing computer code that achieves its outcome in as few steps or calculations as possible. Similarly, a computer program should not be written in 24-bit code when only 8-bit code is required for the application, and the computer program may compress data when appropriate.
A second drawback of using binary code to perform computerized tasks is that it is impractical to write a computer program in binary code, particularly with complex programs. The first rudimentary computers, for example, were operated by mechanically toggling electrical switches between on and off states to enter a sequence of binary instructions. Computer programs simply specified the sequence of binary instructions to enter. This method was feasible so long as the program was no more than about a hundred instructions long. Beyond that point, programming directly in binary code became too complex, and programs too difficult to correct, or debug. Moreover, because the binary instructions were dependent upon the particular electrical circuitry of the computer processor and related hardware, the programmer was required to know in detail the particular architecture of the computer being used by the program.
To accommodate computer programs of increasing complexity, as well as to facilitate the introduction of personal computers into the marketplace, modern operating systems were developed. Early computer operating systems, such as Microsoft DOS, essentially acted as an interface with a computer's hardware so that a user could issue specific commands or instructions to the computer written in more ordinary language. The operating system would recognize the commands, and automatically issue the instructions to the computer in binary code. For example, in Microsoft DOS, entering the command “MEM” into the computer would result in the computer displaying the types and amounts of computer memory available. The person issuing the command did not need to know anything about binary code or the manner in which the command being entered produced the desired result. The user simply needed to either memorize or look up a set of commands in an instruction manual.
Further, early operating systems recognized simple programming languages, such as BASIC and FORTRAN, written in terms more intuitive than binary code. In these languages, commands such as WRITE, READ, LOOP, SET and other intuitive terms provided a means to write computer programs in a manner easily learned and perhaps more importantly, in a manner more easily readable when debugging the program. A simple computer program to calculate the area of a circle, for example, might have been written in BASIC approximately in this form:
1 10 PROGRAM 1 20 WRITE “This is a program to calculate the area of a circle.” 30 WRITE “Please enter the radius of the circle” 40 READ R 50 SET A=.PI. *R{circumflex over ( )}2 60 WRITE “The area of the circle is” R 70 END
In this example, after a person typed “RUN PROGRAM 1”, the computer would execute the command lines in numerical sequence, whereby a person would be prompted to enter the value for a radius, defined as “R”, after which the computer would square that value, multiply the squared value by pi and print out the computed area. Writing this same program in binary code not only would have required much more time and effort on the part of the programmer, but the programmer also would have had to know the technical specifications of the computer processor. Obviously, the introduction of operating systems along with intuitive programming languages was a boon to both consumers and computer programmers.
A number of such operating systems and programming languages became prevalent. For example, Apple Macintosh and Microsoft Windows operating systems improved (from a consumer's perspective) upon simple text-based operating systems such as DOS by allowing user to issue instructions to the computer using a point-and-click graphical interface displayed on a computer monitor. Computer applications, such as word processing programs, computer games, and a host of others took advantage of this functionality to provide products that could be used more intuitively through the graphical interface. Today, a host of operating systems are used, such as many versions of Microsoft Windows 9x, Macintosh OS, Linux, Windows NT, among others.
A wide variety of programming languages also became prevalent. At first, most new programming languages followed the model of the early FORTRAN language by structuring the programming language as a series of commands by which a programmer would issue instructions to a computer in a logical order. The most popular of these language types is a program called “C.” The creation of “C” is considered by many to have marked the beginning of the modern age of computer languages. “C” successfully synthesized what had seemed to be conflicting attributes of several existing programming languages, adding new attributes to form a single, powerful structured language that also happened to be easy to learn. Moreover, it was a programmer's language. Prior to the development of “C”, computer languages were generally designed either as academic exercises by engineers or designed by bureaucratic committees. “C”, however, was developed by programmers, reflecting the way they approached the task of programming. As a result, “C” found wide and rapid acceptance in the programming community, attracting many followers who had near-religious zeal for it.
Once again, however, the increasing complexity of computer programs exposed an underlying flaw of “C” as well as its predecessors. Each of these programming languages requires that a program be written as a series of linear steps or instructions (with an occasional loop or branch thrown in). In fact, writing such a program is similar to constructing a geometric proof, and like a proof, once a program such as C or FORTRAN exceeds a certain number of steps (somewhere between 25,000 and 100,000 lines of code), the program becomes too complex write effectively.
Therefore a new approach to computer programming began to find acceptance in the programming community, commonly referred to as object-oriented programming. Object-oriented programming approaches a programming task in roughly the same way that a person's mind might approach that task—by abstracting a solution. Rather than defining a series of steps, or instructions by which a task could be accomplished, an object-oriented program focuses first on a program's data, defining classes of data and objects, where an object is a particular instance of a class. An object-oriented program still contains instructions, referred to as methods, which often are embedded within the classes or objects themselves. An example of a simple object oriented program that displays the volume of two boxes might look like this: 2 class Box {double width; double height; double depth; //display volume of a box void volume ( ){System.out.print (“Volume is”); System.out.printIn (width*height*depth);}} class BoxDemo {public static void main (String args[ ] {Box mybox1=new Box ( ) Box mybox2=new Box ( ); //assign values to mybox 1's variables mybox1.width=3 mybox1.height=20 mybox1.depth=15//assign values to mybox2's variables mybox2.width=3 mybox2.height=6 mybox2.depth=9//display volume of mybox1 mybox1.volume ( )//display volume of mybox2 mybox2.volume ( )
In this example program, a box class is first defined having the variables of width, height, and depth (the term “double” identifies the type of number that the variable is allowed to be). The box class also defines a method to display the volume of an object box of this class by multiplying width by height by depth. Once this class has been defined, the program defines a second class BoxDemo which includes two objects of the initial box class. The class BoxDemo then twice calls the method of the first box class for displaying the volume of a box, once to display the volume of mybox 1 and once to display the volume of mybox2.
Object oriented programming has quickly gained widespread popularity. One particularly popular object oriented language is called Java, which is the programming language used in the foregoing example (Java is a trademark of Sun Microsystems Inc.). The reason Java has become so popular is its versatility in defining classes and objects, as well as its ability for one class or object to call functions in other classes and objects as well as to reuse data in other objects simply by referencing the function or the data. In Java, therefore, it is very easy to create multiple variations of a defined class, to create new variations of an old class, and to reuse a method previously defined by one class in a new class. Parenthetically, another object oriented programming language that has become popular is C++, which expands C to include the functionality of both object oriented programming and the instruction oriented programming of C.
Java, like any other programming language relies upon an interface to convert the program to the required binary instructions. With Java, this interface is called a “Virtual Machine” (VM) because the interface behaves as if it were a computer unto itself. Every time a Java based computer application is initiated, the application initiates a VM to run the application. The Java VM will be described in much greater detail later in this specification, but several important principles will be introduced now. First, while the input to a Java VM is always the Java programming language, the output of a Java VM is customized to the particular platform, or operating system, that hosts the Java VM. In other words, every Java application must be customized to the host operating system so that the VM that it creates is capable of converting the Java programming language to the commands unique to the host operating system, which in turn issues the appropriate binary instructions to the computer.
Second, Java VMs are designed to be independent of one another. If two Java applications are running on the same computer, each application creates its own VM which is self sufficient, i.e. neither VM needs rely upon the VM of the other application. If one application should close, the other application will not be affected. This often becomes problematical, however. Recall that even with today's processors and storage devices, a computer's resources may still be strained by intensive applications. With multiple Java applications running simultaneously, each creating its own VM, system resources may be strained and slowdowns may result. In other words, there is often a trade off between the desired independence of multiple Java applications and the speed at which the applications may run.
Third, the creators of the Java VM, Sun Microsystems, emphasized uniformity of the Java VM with respect to all of the host operating systems. Thus, while the “guts” of each VM will of necessity be different across each platform, a user of a Java VM was not intended to be able to recognize any difference, seeing the same functionality regardless of the host platform. This, however, became problematical. Many operating systems offer unique features not available to other operating systems. Thus a business operating on Windows NT might desire to have a Java VM, and hence the Java application running the VM, take advantage of that unique functionality. The same would hold true for a user of a Macintosh or a Linux system, or a Windows 9x system, etc. Therefore, although Sun Microsystems's Java VM is uniform across all platforms, an industry has blossomed by which Java applications may be truly customized to a host operating system whereby the features of the host operating system are more fully exploited, and custom tailored to the particular needs of the business or person running the application.
This diversity among Java VMs tends to hinder the improvement of the Java VM and the programming language because many such improvements are tied to the particular species of Java VM upon which the improvement was developed. Many businesses may like the particular improvement, but dislike other aspects of the Java VM. In that instance, a business with its own custom or proprietary VM would have the options of buying the new VM with its perceived advantages and faults, or spend the time and resources to engineer its own VM, which it likes, to include the new improvement. Exacerbating this problem is that the new improvement may be proprietary, thus eliminating the second option.
What is desired then, is an improved system for implementing object-oriented computer applications that both efficiently allocates computer hardware resources among multiple computer applications running simultaneously on the same computer or network of computers, or among multiple threads of a single computer application running on a computer or network of computers, while also preserving the independence of multiple, simultaneous applications. What is further desired is such an improved system that is sufficiently flexible so as to be compatible not only with the diverse range of existing object-oriented computer applications, but also with object-oriented applications that are developed or modified in the future.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.